Dragons Shadow Book 1: Quake
by Tigerhawk234
Summary: Set in an original AU Digital World. A powerful force begins to move and threaten the Digital World. A rare and powerful digimon is tasked to save it, but requires the aid of another. A human child is pulled into this shadowed war and together the duo set out to save the digimon. Rate T for safety mainly the first chapter .
1. Shadows

I don't Own Digimon. I do own Tommy (my OC) and his digimon (and all evolutions. my OC as well.) Neither maybe used without permission. Story is meant for enjoyment only and any similarity to real people are completely unintentional.

**WARNING: HEAVILY IMPLIED (PHYSICAL/PSYCHOLOGICAL/SEXUAL) CHILD ABUSE WITHIN. **

=0===0===0

Chapter 1:

A young boy with messy brown hair and sparkling brown eyes sits on the wood floor playing with a little toy dinosaur. Wearing a white shirt and navy blue shorts, he happily makes his toy stomp through an imaginary jungle before crushing a nearby pile of blocks with a mock roar. The room is oddly dim, with only 2 lamps offering any light. The oak doors leading into the room are closed.

The boy, 6 year old Thomas "Tommy" Wilson, is unfazed by the darkness and continues to play. Watching from the shadows is a familiar friend. The shadowy figure mimics the boy as he plays, giving a brief glimpse of gold orbs and a flash of white, almost like a smile. The two continue their game a while longer, now in perfect sync, before a sudden flood of light causes the shadow to vanish.

"Awwww~" Tommy whined as he turned to the now open door. A familiar scent rapidly fills the room. The sparkle rapidly vanishes from his eyes.

"H-Hi uncle! How was-" but the boy is cut off as the much older man yanks him from the floor and roughly out of the room.

=0===0===0

Tommy awoke to familiar feelings. The boy had come to regard these as friends... though rather unwanted ones. Slowly Tommy shifted himself around, and only to soon, hit the hard surface of a door with his head. Slowly lifting his now heavy hands, a soft yet harsh rattling is heard. Lifting his feet earns the same reaction and sound. Reaching a hand up, Tommy lightly fingers the cold metal around his neck as he drew his knees to his chest. He did the only thing possible... he waited. For what though; the young boy didn't know.

=0===0===0

Earlier that day:

Location: Unknown

Shining gold orbs seem to dance through the shadows; frantically searching for something. Split-second glimmers as the orbs continue the search. Suddenly they seem to jolt and bounce, as if stopping suddenly. A faint buzzing echoes around the room, seemingly like a bee searching for just the right flower.

The buzzing intensifies as a new and faint but steady buzzing is heard. For a moment the gold orbs vanish as three sharp clicks are heard. The orbs reappear for a moment along with a flash of white; before finally vanishing into the shadows once more.

=0===0===0

Screams mix with pleading as much darker sounds quickly fill the man's ear. Quickly a call was sent out. Sitting in the office the stunned emergency dispatcher still couldn't explain what happened. He'd been trying to fix a malfunctioning head-piece when it suddenly crackled to life and the call began.

Even stranger, the moment the dispatcher removed the head-piece... it instantly went dead. He'd later learn that it wasn't possible for him to have gotten anything from the piece...the internal cables were completely fried.

=0===0===0

Gaining entry was difficult. A window was broken in the process. The first responders, a male pair, soon found an unconscious and clearly drunk older male in a bedroom. The call though was regarding a young child. The dispatcher was unsure if male or female. It didn't matter. Clearing the house of any threats, the two called for assistance. While one stayed with the older male, the second carefully began to search the house for any signs of a child.

The now awake suspect was loudly proclaiming that he didn't have a child and didn't know any children. The searcher ignored the man and after several minutes; nearly stepped upon a toy dinosaur half-hidden in the shadow of the door leading into the spare bedroom. A quick glance inside the room, revealed several more dinosaurs strewn across the floor.

The new evidence shut the man up quick. A further and much more focused search revealed a latch...

=0===0===0

His back felt like a searing blaze renewing with each small movement. Tommy vaguely registered that he'd been whimpering. A new fear gripped him as he heard the click of the latch. Uncle _hated_ when he made any sound in his 'learning' room. That usually meant...

Tommy panicked as the door creaked open; illuminating the small room. Tears leaked from the boy's eyes as he rapidly blurted out "I'm sorry Uncle! I'll be good! I'll be quiet! Please don't~..."

The words never came... frozen in shock and confusion as an unfamiliar male face stared back at him. Though his attention rapidly turned to the familiar object gripped in his hand.

=0===0===0

The officer stared in horror at the sight before him. Moments earlier he'd slowly undone the latch and could hear what sounded like crying. Slowly peering inside the cell-like room the officer was startled to come face to face with the young boy from the call. His plea fell silent at the sight of the taser gripped in the man's hand.

What little color remained as his eyes rapidly scanned the chained and malnourished boy quickly drained away at the first words directed to him.

"No Shock-Shock again! Please no shockshock!_ Learned shock shock really really good last time promise_" Each word came faster and with more desperation until the boy was literally turning blue in the face from lack of air.

Holstering his taser the officer moved quickly to the boy and struggled to reassure him that he was safe now. Freed from his restraints and later removed from the house; the boy continued to alternate between rapid-fire fear speech and tomb-like silence. He rarely flinched as his body was carefully examine by doctors. Disgust mix with rage was thick within the room.

=0===0===0

Several Hours and Phone Call's Later:

Finally a mix of adrenaline and exhaustion combined with the days events caused the boy to fall into a fitful slumber.

=0===0===0

Over the next several weeks and months he'd continue to awake screaming from nightmares.

=0===0===0

The doctors quickly noticed the boy always looked to shadows when stressed or uncomfortable. It would seem the darkness soothed him, though several staff would later claim to feel like something was 'guarding' the boy and 'watching' them as they interacted with him.

=0===0===0

It was exactly a year to the day of his rescue when Tommy Wilson disappeared without a trace. Frantic searches turned up nothing. No body, no blood, no trace DNA, no... nothing. Seemed to some people; as though poor Tommy had been swallowed up by the shadows themselves...

They weren't that far off either...

=0===0===0

A/N: Crazy opening chapter! I tried multiple times to change it but I the characters wouldn't let me. This chapter literally wrote itself. I had to reread it many times and still sit at my screen going "Where the hell did this come from?" Good news though... this ends our time in the 'Real World' for a long long time. Read and Review. Flames will be happily eaten by the character introduced in the next (and much much more light-hearted) chapter.


	2. Bubbles

Chapter 2: Bubbles

Tommy stared silently in wonder at the world around him. Purple trees with burger patties for fruit. Small red mushroom's that would suddenly 'pop'; leaving behind a perfectly wrapped gift box or a tiny tv set. A black sky filled with blue 0's and 1's that moved in sync. 0's went down while the 1's went up.

But best of all?

A clawed hand gently rubbed Tommy's head. Glancing up Tommy could only smile as the twin gold orbs blinked down at him, a white fanged smile glinting in the sun. "Finally..." The young boy whispered happily "I knew that... my shadow protector... is real. Not just a figment of my imagination..."

The glowing faded as the smile widened. "I've always been real Tommy." The clawed hand pulled the boy gently closer as a powerful tail wrapped around the pair. A white furred head gently nuzzled the boy. "Always... protecting you."

"I know..." Tommy murmured sleepily and before long the reptilian digimon was left alone with the softly snoring human on his knee. His gold eyes were no longer shining though. The fanged smile quickly changed to one of pure rage. Once again the furred head nuzzled the boy. Tears plopped onto the humans head as the digimon, Drakemon X, sobbed silently.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered sadly glancing skyward "I'm so so sorry." The tears suddenly came harder, and Drakemon struggled to keep silent. "I failed you... I completely failed you."

=0===0===0

_Falling. A sudden fear... was he falling? He must have been. A sudden jolt signaled the ground; and his digiegg broke open from the force. The newly hatched Dremon rolled along the ground in a daze. Finally stopping Dremon righted itself. Hopping to look around, large tears soon began to fill the small creatures eyes. Wailing as loud as he could, the tiny Dremon soon realized he was alone. _

_How much time passed? Dremon never knew. Only the gnawing feeling of being alone told the creature it was still alive. Dremon suddenly perked up, a faint sound echoed in the distance. Determined to find the source, Dremon hopped... and hopped... and endlessly hopped. Nearly giving up Dremon sudden realized that the sound grew louder just a bit further. Determination renewed, Dremon hopped with all his tiny might and finally reached the source!_

_Tiny black eyes blinked in confusion. What was it? This strange fur-only-its-head and bipedal thing... was crying? Dremon strained to get a better look. Yes... it was crying. It... Dremon blinked in shock as a familiar feeling washed over the little white creature. This thing... was crying... because it was... alone. _

_Alone. Just like him. _

_Dremon inhaled as deeply as it could... and unleashed its attack... of white bubbles. "DreDreDreDre!" He continued to inhale and exhale, blowing bubbles toward the crying thing. Yay! Dremon squealed happily as the small thing jumped. One of his bubbles had popped near it. The unknown creature seemed happy as Dremon continued to blow bubbles. Faintly Dremon heard a new sound come from the creature along with a new feeling. _

_Laughter. And happiness._

_Suddenly Dremon wasn't alone. He didn't know what exactly the creature was... but he did know it needed him. Being needed... for the first time ever, Dremon was happy. Truly happy._

=0===0===0

"Drake... Drakemon?" The young voice broke through the dark haze of sleep. "X... Name's Drakemon X." The dragon digimon muttered automatically before finally coming to. A worried Tommy was staring down at him.

"Are you ok? You were crying..." The boy murmured quietly. "Did I do something wrong?"

Drakemon X stared in confusion before instinctively wrapping his arms around the small boy in a hug. "No no. I was... just dreaming. You didn't do anything wrong."

Tommy smiled slightly at this. "I had a dream... I remembered bubbles... and that they always made me laugh." He admitted "I think... that was the first time I remember being happy."

Drakemon X fingered the engraved bracelets around his wrist. He smiled before murmuring "Me too buddy... me too."

=0===0===0


	3. Shattered

Chapter 3: Shattered

(Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I do own the OC Tommy and Drakemon X (and all his digivolved forms.) Please do not steal or use without permission. This is meant for enjoyment only. Comment are welcome and appreciated, flames will be ignored.)

=0===0===0

Time ticked leisurely on in paradise. The scrawny six year old had matured into a fine youngster of twelve. Years of playing, which turned to sparring, with DrakemonX had honed his body and mind in ways not normally possible. His muscular and toned frame made Tommy seem much older, the truth could only be seen in his innocent eyes. Still seeing with a child-like wonderment.

But alas, all good things must come to an end... some more violently then others.

=0===0===0

Night fell once more when DrakemonX was stirred by a familiar burning on his wrists and a deep voice soon invaded his mind.

"**DrakemonX!"**

The dragon digimon wasn't quite awake as he answered "Huh? Who-?"

"**DrakemonX!"** The voice bellowed in rage **"Worthless Child Digimon!"**

"What? It's you?! Where are-"

"**You failed to bring a worthy human... so as promised..."**

"Failed? Where the hell have you been watching this whole time!" The digimon roared in frustration, as a clawed hand reaches down to touch Tommy's head.

"You told me to find my human partner! And I did! He's right here!" Unknown to Drake, Tommy was awakened by the one-sided conversation but lay unmoving.

"**Hmmm... You choose him?"**

"Of course I do! I'll finish...!"

"**Fool!"**

Paradise began to crumble, rapidly consumed by a sudden black vortex beneath them. Wrapping the human in his arms, both males couldn't help but scream as they were swallowed up.

"**Now it truly begins! Do NOT fail us!"**

=0===0===0

Once more the sensation of falling gripped the pair. DrakemonX slammed into the ground with a painful groan. Tommy scrambled from the unconscious digimon's grasp and looked around. A wave of fear swept over the human at the endless waves of sand filled his vision. This was completely unfamiliar to him and worse, his only friend was clearly hurt. Tommy tried to wake Drake up but his efforts only stirred an unwanted guest from its sleep.

=0===0===0

"_Hey Drake? How does being a digimon work? I mean... how old are you?"_

"_Old? Hmm... digimon age differently from human's Tommy. My current form is in the level of 'Child'."_

"_Level? Child? You don't look like a child Drake..."_

"_Uh... err... well when I first hatched from my digiegg I was at baby level. That's... a really weak level and rather helpless."_

"_Well of course! Babies need taking care of... like feeding and changing (the seven year old leaned close and whispered: from when they go potty and make a super stinky!)"_

_The dragon digimon scratched his head and tried not to laugh at his young friends blushing._

"_I guess that's similar to us digimon then. Next... when I digivolved to Caedramon that was my second baby level. I was slightly stronger and more mobile than when I was Dremon."_

"_Uh... so... like a toddler!"_

"_Toddler?"_

"_Yeah! It's when babies grown up enough to start crawling and then they learn to run... but mostly they fall down and cry and scream a lot."_

"_Huh... Kinda like that..." DrakemonX zoned out, remembering all the times as Caedramon that he'd crashed into a rock or tree and then cried. Tommy would look on in confusion as DrakemonX now began to blush._

"_So.. Child Level. That mean's I'm a lot stronger and can actually fight if I need to."_

"_Nnnnuuuuuhhhmmmm... so your kinda like a teenager? My older brother got in lots of fights with other kids at school before he vanished." Tears rolled down Tommy's face at the hazy memory of his brother._

"_Yeah... I guess. But don't worry! I'll only fight to protect you!"_

"_*laughs*"_

"_Next after Child is Adult... then Perfect and finally Ultimate."_

"_Don't worry though! You'll know when I've digivolved!"_

"_Awesome! …. but you'll still be Drake right?"_

"_*Hug* Yeah! I probably won't digivolve for a long time, it's a really hard thing to achieve." _


	4. Combat

Chapter 4: Combat

(Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I do own the OC Tommy and Drakemon X (and all his digivolved forms.) Please do not steal or use without permission. This is meant for enjoyment only. Comment are welcome and appreciated, flames will be ignored.)

=0===0===0

The black creature snarled angrily at the sight of the intruders. A strange symbol adorned it's front paws. Seemingly a blue-ish yin-yang sign. It rapidly rubbed it's stone spikes, that covered its entire back, together in a show of force. Tommy turned to run, only to lightly hit his foot against Drake's face. The digimon still hadn't regained consciousness.

"I won't leave Drake! I won't leave Drake!" Tommy muttered rapidly under his breath. The creature snarled once more, done with warnings it would seem. "I won't leave my friend!"

SunTogemogumon fired the spikes on it's back, using it's **Sand Machinegun** attack. Tommy screamed and raised his arms to protect himself, not having realized that on his right wrist was one of DrakemonX's engraved bracelets.

To the shock of both, an image of DrakemonX's wings appeared and blocked the blow, along with the announcing of **"Guard Wing!" **

"That's Drake's attack?!" Tommy yelped as SunTogemogumon suddenly charged him. A memory of him sparring with DrakemonX flashed before him as Drake advised him to "Go for the face or eyes! It'll stun most digimon for a while!"

Glancing back as his friend, Tommy braced himself and threw a punch. It connected with SunTogemogumon and sent the digimon rolling away in pain and confusion. A low moan caused Tommy to forget completely about SunTogemogumon as DrakemonX regained consciousness.

As Tommy helped DrakemonX stand up, SunTogemogumon, having regrown its spikes, once again launched its **Sand Machinegun** attack. But this time DrakemonX easily blocked the attack. SunTogemogumon gave a squeak of shock as DrakemonX advanced on it.

"You attacked my friend didn't you!" The dragon digimon demanded sharply "You'll pay!"

SunTogemogumon snarled a response but DrakemonX merely shook his head no. "I don't understand a word your saying! Time to end this!"

Charging energy into his claws, DrakemonX charged forward. **"Hyper Claw!"**

SunTogemogumon squealed as it suddenly broke down into bits of red data. The data was suddenly absorbed into the bracelet, turning blue in the process. A wave of blue energy sudden flowed over DrakemonX, healing his wounds. A similar wave flowed over Tommy.

This caused both digimon and human to realize that each wore a bracelet. Tommy struggled to pull it off. DrakemonX only smiled.

"I remember wanting to protect you as we fell... looks like my wish was granted. Strangely enough Tommy... I don't think we're in the digital world anymore..."

=0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0

(Author's Note: Thus the story truly begins. What fate awaits them? And more importantly... where the heck are they?

I will bold the attacks for easier reading... obviously...

I'll probably drop the X at the of Drake's name... still deciding about it.)


End file.
